Reunited
by Luke-Lindsedt
Summary: After a certain accident, Levi disappeared from Eren's side, leaving him grieving for his return. After three years, the older man returned, but with a person who's not Eren by his side. Will he able to win the love of his life back and patch up Levi's missing memories? BL content. ErenXLevi (cover image by catxunxun)
1. Chapter 1

"Okay Jean. No more of your shit."

Eren jammed at the controller at full force, rapidly pinning down the buttons and knocked down his opponent. Mikasa doesn't seem interested in the slightest, eyes glued to the novel that she was reading. Armin on the other hand, sat with his legs crossed on the soft fur carpet and watched the two playing their video games.

"Damn. I was so close." Jean threw away the controller, letting out a loud sigh. The hundredth time, he still lose to Eren although he got his equipment all upgraded.

"I'm bored I'll go out for awhile." Eren grabbed the bluish-grey scarf on the coatrack, lapping it onto his neck as he headed for the door.

"Wait, Eren! It's autumn for god's sake! You'll freeze to death!"

"I survived winter didn't I?" Eren stared blankly at Jean, then wrenched the doorknob, closing it behind him.

Just as he was about to go after him, Jean felt a tight grip on his shoulder.

"Just let him be Jean. Today's that day."

* * *

Eren stood under the massive maple tree, watching his own breath starting to form into a swirl, then disappearing into the cold air. Orange, yellow, red, brown; these colors were everywhere; on the busy streets, on the unoccupied benches,on the cold rock pavement beneath him. Only one thought occupied his mind.

Eren placed his frozen hand on the bark of the humongous tree, gently placing his head on it despite the cold. It has already been three years since the accident happened. The heart-wrenching accident that made him suffer. He wasn't the childish Eren he was before now, he's already an eighteen year-old. And yet, there's still a childish part inside of his heart. _He wanted him back._

He felt the frozen bark under his fingertips, gently numbing its senses. Eren liked that feeling, he doesn't know why. Upon hearing the sounds of gentle footsteps, Eren glanced over at the faint two figures approaching. He narrowed his eyes into a silt, trying to make an image out of the two. They were holding hands, like too lovers having a stroll during the autumn end. One tall, the other shorter. Talk about being a midget, Eren let a small ungenuine chuckle escape from his lips. _He_ was short too, but the most attractive person alive.

As the two grew closer, something tickled at the back of Eren's back. Something was amiss. He took a few steps forward, trying to get a better view of the two. The taller one was a female, and shorter was a male. Eren knew it all too well. The man that had his silky black hair parted in between his forehead; and that's when his eyes start to water.

_It's him._

* * *

"Armin, do you know what's going on with Eren? He doesn't even want to eat, nor does he sleep. He'll get sick!" Mikasa paced around the living room frantically, her eyelids baffled worriedly.

"I don't know Mikasa...he's been like that since he came back two hours ago..." Armin brought a hand up his chin, trying to analyze the problem faced by his dear childhood friend. Eren was important, both to him and Mikasa. Anything happens to Eren, the two will rush over to his aid, without exceptions. "Judging by the look on his face...I bet he saw a certain someone..."

"Is it him?" Mikasa's gaze hardened, a feeling of hate and betrayal rose up inside her.

"Probably."

* * *

Eren wrapped himself in the bed sheets to form a cocoon, his eyes staring blankly at the turqoise wall in front of him. His mind was blank, just as blank as his heart was. He had waited three years. _Three_ years for him to come back. His friends assured him that he wouldn't, but he waited. And waited. And waited. Until now. He retuned.

Eren tugged as his bed sheets tighter and felt those tears swell up again. He reluctantly let them trail down onto his sullen face, then staining his bed sheets. What's this feeling again? Yeah. Most probably. Like a dumped lover who was crying her eyes out.

_Why did he do this to me? Did he forget about me? _Eren squeezed his eyelids tight, whimpers choked in his throat. _After all we've gone through together, did you just erased me, wiped out my existence in the world? _

_"_Eren..."

The sound of his step sister echoed inside the room. Hastily, Eren wiped the tears from the corners of his eyes and spun around, not wanting to let his sister see him in his current state.

"Yes? What is it?"

"You saw him didn't you?"

Eren's muscles tensed up, the excruciating pain throbbed in his heart once again. His teary eyes met the indifferent ones as the two embraced, Eren's tears wetting Mikasa's red scarf.

"Eren...what happened?"

* * *

"Levi, aren't you cold?" The peach haired girl tightened her grip around her boyfriend's soft palm.

"No." Levi repondly impassively, eyeing around the quite familiar surrounding. He was sure he heard someone just now. The sounds of footsteps, but, where did it come from?

The two sat down onto the bench, taking a rest from the long walk. It's been awhile since he came back here, to Shigashina. Who knows why he remembered so little about his past, or why was he in Paris in the first place.

Levi withdrew his hand from Petra's, tucking it inside his hoodie. The color of autumn was his favourite, the colors blend together in harmony; just like it how it settled his heart every year.

The gigantic maple tree drew his attention, as he witnessed a maroon maple leaf descend from the crimson sky. It was then, a flash of familiar turqoise flashed before his eyes.

"Who is it?"

* * *

There, a short first chapter. I'll make more if I get reviews. Until then!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all the lovely reviews! I initially expected only one or two but _six_ for my first fanfic's first chapter? (it's already a big amount to me ;) ) I love you guys! I hope the rest of this wouldn't go downhill :/

* * *

"He..." Eren stammered. He clenched his fists tightly, recalling his memories with the raven-haired man over and over. _I'm such a useless idiot_, he thought. _Seeing my long-lost...be with another partner, I only know how to curl myself up and cry._

"Eren..." Mikasa tightened her grip around her dear step brother, her impassive pupils melted into a soft noir. The thought of that particular man's return made her quiver. He had hurt Eren's feelings once, and now he was hurting him again. "It's okay Eren...It's okay..."

Mikasa patted Eren's back in a gentle way, humming a soft tune that always made Eren fall asleep during their childhood. Slowly, Eren's whimpering stopped and his shoulder's slumped, indicating that he's fallen asleep. Mikasa brushed lovingly across Eren's brown hair, then pulled up the covers on her brother. She watched as Eren's chest moved in a steady rhytm, the peaceful look never left his sleeping face. _Even though he's already eighteen, he's still such a child, _Mikasa thought as he patted Eren's a few minutes by his bed, Mikasa exited the room, letting out a soft sigh.

"Armin," Mikasa sat back down onto a dining chair with her chin settled on the back of her palms. "Eren has fallen asleep."

"Thank god." Armin let out a relieved sigh, but with his eyebrows furrowed. "Then what shall we do then?"

"Knowing Eren, he'll probably be okay by tomorrow morning. We just have to act like nothing's happened."

"Okay then." Armin stood up from his seat. "Well, it's quite late now. See you at school tomorrow Mikasa." he shifted back his chair and reached for the doorknob. "What about Levi?"

Mikasa's gaze darkened._If_ _he really did came back, will he return to their school? _

_"_We'll just make sure that Eren doesn't see him."

* * *

"Hey Levi," Petra tugged at the raven-haired man's coat. "Are you really thinking of going back to Shinkyo High?"

The two were walking back to their apartment, despite the brainfreezing cold. Levi, seeing Petra who was probably going to freeze to death, gave her his coat since he didn't mind the frigidness much. Somehow he got fascinated by the sight of his hot breath swirling up into the algid autumn air and ignored his partner's question. _Turqoise_...

"Levi!"

"Yes Petra?" he responded impassively, as always, earning a restive sigh from the female.

"Did you listen to me along the way?" she pouted a little, still wrapping the coat Levi gave her close to her body.

"I'm sorry. I was kind of...distracted."

"That's so unlike you."

Levi's footsteps stopped for a moment, then continued his walk. There _had_ been something bugging him ever since he was in Paris, but he just doesn't know what was it. He felt that a piece of his heart had been broken off. It felt... Levi exhaled another swirl of carbon dioxide. No. There was nothing to describe what he's feeling right now. But somehow, he felt that a crumb of it had returned to him.

"I'm sorry Petra, you were saying?" Levi uttered while still looking ahead, his favourite bluish-green scarf wrapped tightly around his half frozen neck.

"I said...are you really going back to Shinkyo High?"

"Well, since I'm back here...I might as well go." Levi shrugged his shoulders,the usual apthetic look on his pale face. They two knew well the reason why Levi came back: to find back those memories that he'd lost after the "accident".

"You're not to really study right? The winter holidays are around the corner." Petra scratched her head, her other hand longing to hold Levi's. Suprisingly, Levi's seemed to have noticed it as he grasped Petra's hand tightly in his, making a visible blush crept over her face. Levi on the other hand, didn't seem to be bothered about the contact.

"Yeah...Maybe I'll just take a quick stroll around the compound." Admist his scattered memories, he remembered the school that he studied in before he "appeared" in Paris. Weirdly, he actually remembers the geography of this place, where he lived, or where he studied. He remembers everything, except that blank hole that he has in his heart...it just wouldn't disappear.

"Okay then, oh look, we're here."

They finally arrived at their apartment after the long walk. Actually, Petra suggested that they could just take a cab straight to here but Levi insisted on walking around the park. He loved that place, especially the huge maple tree that always provided shade, shelter, and fun during his childhood. The sight of him made him smile inside, even though his face doesn't show it. _It feels good to be back_.

Levi wrenched open his apartment, pulling his scarf over his nose as to expect a cloud of dust.

"Eh? It's clean."

"What?"

Petra took off her shoes and stepped inside the black and white designer apartment, her feet making squeaky noises along the shiny tiles. She brushed her fingers across the surface of a glass table, suprisingly, it came out clean.

"See Levi, someone has been cleaning your apartment."

"What?"

Levi quickly took off his boots and placed them neatly beside the doorstep, poked his head through the door then stepped in. It was just like he had remembered. He was a rather young engineer+architect, a genius, that's what everybody called him. Everything in his apartment was designed himself, and he was rather proud of it. Every stationary has its own unique style, different from the others that you find in the market or sales. The glass table was something quite special and Levi loved it. He walked over to it and spun the table gently, slightly pushing in the center while the table was in motion. Petra stared at it as if it was the most bizarre thing that she'd ever seen, as she watched the table becoming a group of chairs.

Levi adorned a faint smirk and gestured for his partner to sit. Still slightly agape, Petra sat on it cautiously, with a slight doubt that it will tip over. But luckily, it didn't.

"So, you said that somebody has been cleaning my apartment?" Levi raised an eyebrow.

"Well, yes. It's the only possible explanation right? Ghosts wouldn't know how to clean would they?"

"Maybe my ghost will." Levi spat an indifferent joke, earning a gentle chuckle from Petra.

"I don't know Levi. You could ask somebody around here if they know your room."

"Hmmm...I'll do that tomorrow then. Come on Petra, it's getting late. I have a guest room here with a comfortable bed. You could sleep there." Levi shifted his chair and put it back to where it was and toured Petra around his house, oblivious to the slightly hurt look that crept over Petra's features.

Petra turned the doorknob and stepped into the room. Not only that it's clean, it doesn't even have the smell of "new furniture". Usually when she comes back from a long trip, her house will have that particular smell which made her nose tickle. The wall was painted with a shade of opaline blue with maple leaf textures. _He must love autumn_. Petra thought. While they were in Paris, Levi always stopped to look at the maple trees, as if he had a special connection to them. "Okay Levi. Goodnight." she left a quick peck on Levi's cheek and closed the door.

"Ah. I'm finally back." Levi opened the door to his room which was painted in a light shade of turquoise, with the same maple leaf texture. Apart from black and white, turquoise was his favorite color. He doesn't know the exact reason why, he just...liked it. He glanced at his neat room and let out a soft sigh. His designer table was perfectly clean, not to mention his bookshelf which he kept all his crime solving novels and study books. Levi walked softly with on the carpeted floor and brushed his finger against the maple leaf carving on his bookshelf. _Why did I like the color turquoise...or maple leaves? _

He sat down on his bed, familiarizing his palms with the softness of his _, _he let himself lie down onto the cotton mattress and let out a relieved sigh, gently using his hands to massage his sore muscles_. It still feels the same... _

Levi unwrapped his favourite colored scarf from his neck and clutched it tightly to his chest. This was his childish little secret that Petra accidentally stumbled upon: he couldn't sleep without his scarf. It actually makes him feel slightly embarrassed for letting her know, but that's the least of his worries. As a matter of fact, he couldn't help but feel sorry for Petra. They have been going out for a year now, ever since they met at a university in Paris. He was solitary student all along and there was never a soul who wanted to befriend him, in addition to his grumpy attitude and death glares. Not that he minded that of course, he actually enjoyed being alone as it meant having a quiet corner for himself. Petra was one of the girls who were brave enough to talk to him and finally gathered up the courage to express her feelings. Levi remembered the shocked expression on her face when he accepted her love. Not only she looked amazed, his own "fangirl" group was confused as hell: a fact that always made Levi smirk when he thought about it. This was the biggest bother: he doesn't have the genuine feels for Petra.

Levi adjusted his posture on his bed, so that he was now lying on his right. He thought that having a relationship will help to patch up the hole in his heart. Alas, he was wrong. It still didn't help. Despite all of that, he didn't hate nor love Petra in any way. Yes, he thought of her as a good friend. She was always there when he needed company, and when he nodded off during revising sessions late at night which he assumed that Petra knew by sharp instincts, she would creep into his room and pat him on the back, persuading him to go to sleep. He was thankful for everything that he has done for her, even more, providing him with love and warmth.

_But was he fair to her? Did he deserve her kindness?_

Those thoughts drifted away in space as Levi's heavy eyelids succumbed to his exhausted body.

* * *

Dark shades of purple slowly transformed into majestic orange, tainting the endless clouds with its royal glow. The ball of fire hid itself beyond the horizon, just caring to share a part of its glow. Uncountable flocks of birds were visible in the skies, with the commander in front leading them in a V shape formation, migrating from the cold weather. All the leaves seemed to have succumbed to the freezing weather as their leaves dropped rapidly thus decorating the damp ground with their colorful leaves. Goodbye autumn, winter is on its way.

Eren shifted his sides and let out a yawn. Sheepishly, he rubbed his eyelids which were still swollen from the previous night. As he was just about to tear away the covers, a bone-chilling freeze hit him, making him shiver and cuddled himself tightly in the bed sheets. _So today's the last day of school huh, can't wait_.

Eren, who was still in a cocoon, dragged himself out of bed to his wardrobe. Quickly he snatched his school uniform and tie, not wanting to let the cocoon he made fall off. It fell of anyway, and Eren shivered again due to the cold air. Defeated, he threw the covers back onto his bed and got dressed. It was beginning to get really cold during this time of the year, and the students will have to wear their own additional coats to warm themselves up. Thankfully, Eren had one which was knitted by his own mother who got killed in a car crash. After he was done, he layered his treasured scarf around his neck and exhaled a few gusts of air into it, so that it was warm.

"_Rivaille, do you like it?"_

_"Like what brat? This?"_

_"Yeah! We have a matching pair! See?"_

_"Oh god Eren, you're acting so gay right now."_

_"Nah, the closest brothers are often mistaken as gays right? Come on, it's your birthday anyway."_

_"...Why is mine your eye color and yours is mine?"_

_"I like this colour more!" _

_"...You insolent brat."_

Despite Levi's protests, he still wore the turquoise scarf that Eren gave him. The thought made Eren let out a relieved sigh and he clutched his scarf tightly. _Maybe..He still remembers me? _A smile adorned on his lips_. I'll go find him after school!_

"Eren!" Mikasa called from the dining room. "Eat up your toast and hurry up! We have school you know! Are you even awake yet?"

"No! I'm not awake yet!"

"Very funny Eren, come on."

"Oh alright."

Eren tightened his tie and trotted to the dining room with a smile on his face. Mikasa let out a relieved sigh. _Our Eren is back._

The two quickly finished their breakfast and walked to school along with Armin. The apartment was situated just opposite their school, so a lot of students actually lived here. Along the way, Mikasa and Armin exchanged glances and winks. Eren on the other side seemed as confused as ever, which made the other two laugh. Just a few minutes later the road was crowded with students from Shinkyo High. Eren spotted Sasha just opposite the road who was munching on her cinnamon roll alongside Connie. A few of the other students eventually joined in Eren's group which included Jean, Ymir and Christa.

Eren gave himself another optimistic reminder. He'll get Levi back. They be just like before, doing everything together and not giving a single fuck about others opinions. They would knock down all the bowling pins, jam on videogames, score at basketball, strike countless goals in soccer, go to movies, go to random band concerts and a lot more. He liked that, and he knew Levi does too. Well, thats what Eren thinks. They were the closest of brothers, despite Levi's grumpy attitude._ I'll definitely get him back_. _  
_

* * *

"Levi...Levi..."

"Five more minutes."

"It's half past twelve o'clock already, you usually don't sleep till this late."

"What?"

Levi lifted himself up and cracked a few joints. _Man, this has gotta be the best sleep I had in years... _In addition to the comforter, Levi slept quite peacefully through the chilly night.

He peered at the mini alarm clock on his nightstand. True enough, it was already noon, but the temperature still hasn't rise up one bit. In fact, the mercury was moving negatively.

"I'm going to visit a friend Levi, want to come with me?" Petra asked.

"Who is it?"

"Gunter...Gunter Shulz."

Levi raised an eyebrow. "I never heard you talk about him before?"

"He's an old...old...friend of mine," Petra reassured. "We go waay back."

"Huh.." Levi yawned. "You go then. I'm not good with...you know."

Petra bobbed her head and sighed, feeling a little disappointed even though she knew that she'll get this answer. "All right, I'll probably be back by evening. Take care." she planted a soft kiss on Levi's forehead and exited his apartment.

"Might as well fix up some brunch." Levi got up from his bed and wrapped his scarf around his neck. He was hestitating about taking a shower but then came to the conclusion that it's not necessary due to the freezing weather.

Levi walked over to his kitchen bar, attempting to brew himself a cup of coffee.

"I'm an idiot."

_Of course there wouldn't be any coffee beans in this cupboard, _Levi grunted hastily_. _After a quick change into his regular black GAP hoodie and a pair of jeans which he shuffled from his luggage, he grabbed his wallet and scarf then headed for the door.

* * *

_Come on..._

_"_Eren! "

"What?"

"Could you stop making the tick tick ticking sound with your ball pen? It's annoying!"

"Make me!"

Jean poked his red pen into Eren's butt, making him yelp in pain.

"Eren Jaeger, I would appreciate it if you would let me finish this last session." the teacher adjusted his glasses and tapped his cane on the blackboard. They were having additional maths, which was Eren's worst subject.

"I'm sorry teacher." Eren shot a death glare at Jean, who covered a hand up to his mouth chuckling. He sat back down onto his seat and rested his chin on his right hand, eyes focusing mainly on the digital wall clock.

12:55

_Come on come on...five more minutes...you can do it minute hand...run faster!_

12:56

_Uggghhhh...faaasterr..._

12:58

_Come on come on come on come on..._

12:59

_Just a litttleeee moree..._

13:00

_Yes!_

The classroom was instantly filled with whooping and cheering with some of the students throwing their papers all over, making a hell of a mess. Their maths teacher merely sighed and shook his head, gathered his documents and got out of the wild animal zoo he was in.

"Hallehlujah! Adios amigos!" Ymir grabbed Christa by the hand and high-tailed out of the room.

"Heh, party time!" Jean swung his back onto his shoulders, slapping Marco hard on the back.

"Omigawd...let's plan a barbeque!" Sasha held both of her hands in the air and drooled.

Eren glanced as his ecstatic friends and laughed. Sure, it's the winter holidays! Who the hell isn't excited?

"Eren," Armin patted him on the shoulder. "I have a book fair to go with my grandfather so...check you guys later!" the blond waved his goodbyes and bolted out of the classroom.

"Man, it's the holidays and he's still into books?" Eren gathered his stationery and zipped up his bag, ready to go.

"Well," the raven-haired girl stated. "He's Armin."

The two chuckled and walked out of the class. They could have so much fun during winter. They could go ice skating...snowman building...snowball fighting...ice skiing..._oh wait_. Eren's gazed dropped for a moment. _He's not here_.

_"Watch out Rivaille!" Eren shaped up a good-looking snowball in his hands. "Heyah!"_

_*SPLAT_

_"Idiot, did you really think that you could hit me?" a snowball hit Eren right in the face, making his brain freeze for a short while until he regained himself from the numbness._

_"Grrr...Multi-snowballs!" Eren threw five snowballs at the older male, none of them succeeded in hitting him. "Aw man."_

_Levi smirked. "Heads up!" _

_"Ow!" Eren fell back, his body sank into the snow due to the force._

_"Oy Eren...Eren!" Levi spotted Eren's hand and pulled him up, after that facing a pale and shivering Eren. Slightly grumbling, he held Eren close to his body, warming him up with his own body heat. _

_"Ehe...he...t-thanks...R-Rivaille...a-achoo!" Eren's face cracked into an idiotic smile, making Levi jerk back in response._

_"Gross. Come on, let's go to my house, I have a comforter."_

"Eren...Hey Eren!" Mikasa shook his shoulders gently, pulling Eren back down to Earth from his daydreaming.

"Yes?"

Mikasa raised an eyebrow. "Let's go have our lunch at the cafe today, i don't have enough ingredients to prepare the food anyway."

"Great idea. Let's go."

The two took a left turn at the junction then a quick right, reaching a small veranda cafe. Eren and Mikasa would go there on special occasions, such as on their birthdays or when they won special school events. The food there was delectable, with a fairly average price too. In the past, whenever Eren had additional pocket money to spare, he would come here with Levi. _Well, it's not exactly like a date...it was more like...probably an outing._ That's what Eren thought. But now, it hurts him more than ever whenever he recalled the time they spent together.

"Come on, let's sit at that place. Eh, it's occupied."

"Occupied? Who? There was hardly anyone who'll sit here."

Eren walked over to the place where he and Mikasa regularly sat. There was a divider separating all the seats, so Eren had to walk in front of the place to see who it was. Slowly, he caught sight of a strand of familiar black hair. Curiosity killed the cat. He got nearer...and nearer...

Time froze. Eren felt like as if every vein and bone in his body has been turned into ice, his mind scrolling through random events madly. In front of him sat a man, a few years older than his age. He wore the exact same turquoise scarf, his noirish eyes settled on the news displayed on his notepad as his other hand stirred his already cooled coffee...

"Eren, what are you doi-" Mikasa who noticed a statued Eren standing in front of their seat, trotted over to get a close view.

"R-Rivaille..."

* * *

Aha! Don't worry guys. The real action starts from chapter 3! Consider this chapter as a prologue. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to the awesome readers who followed/favourited/reviewed! :D You make me smile and motivated. :DD

* * *

"Ri-Rivaille." Eren pointed out a finger towards the shorter man, who was really, REALLY just before his own eyes. The distance between them was so close, in three years! Three years he'd already been longing to reunite with his bestfriend, whom he loved, almost sickly. He even cleaned Rivaille's apartment every three days secretly, without the knowledge of Mikasa and Armin which he gained access to with a spare key. He'd been longing for his return. And now, here he is. Alive, before him.

Mikasa furrowed her eyebrows. _What are you doing here? Disappearing suddenly which almost made Eren commit suicide and then reappearing again? _

"Eren, we're leaving. We'll just eat packed noodles today." Mikasa tugged Eren's at collar, signaling for him to leave. Although, Eren seemed to be staring blankly at the man before him.

"Rivaille...? Is that you?" Eren stammered. "It's me...Eren."

The raven-haired man tilted his head up at the calling of his real name, only to see two unfamiliar people standing before him. He raised up and eyebrow at the two, question marks seemed to be appearing above his head. "I'm sorry, but I don't know you."

Those words struck Eren like a thousand silver blades plunging into his heart. He stood there immobilized, the only movement was the stammering of his mouth. He stared horrifyingly at Levi, who's face was as adamant as ever. Suddenly, he found his blood rising from inside, hitting him in a sudden anger. He grabbed Levi by the scarf he was wearing, much to Levi's abhorrance.

"Did you really just forgot about me Rivaille? What about all the promises we made? What about all those places you promised that you would travel with me?" Eren felt hot tears stinging his turquoise eyes. "What about our friendship?"

Levi stared at him, completely dumbstruck. He fixed his gaze on the teenager before him, shooting him a perplexed look. _Why the hell is this brat grabbing my scarf. What friendship? What promise? I don't even know this guy!_

_"_Hands off me, insolent brat."

Eren's tears flowed even more vividly, except this time, it wasn't sadness, it was filled with anger, the anger and feeling of betrayal that he'd accumulated during those three years of Levi's disappearance. "Listen up Rivaille, or should I call you L-e-v-i?" he tightened his grip on Levi's scarf even more. "I WILL make you remember. Don't expect that I'll let you go that easily!"

With that said, Eren threw Levi an arduous look and dragged Mikasa out of the cafe, ignoring the staffs and customers which had their eyes on him. _I swear to God Levi, I WILL bring you back._

Levi watched as the stupid ass teenager stomped off with his girlfriend. Or girl friend. "Tch. Idiot teenagers nowadays, thinking that reality is a soap opera." he put his hands up and ordered a new set of cafe mocha and macarons, replaying the scene a few minutes ago inside his head. Turquoise...Levi glanced at his scarf. _Is he actually the memory he had been looking for? _

Looking at his scarf once more, Levi's eyebrow twitched. The spot where the brat clutched, it had become rugged. _Or not._

* * *

"Eren, don't eat so quickly, you'll choke." Mikasa poked Eren's chin with a chopstick. "He's an asshole."

"Don't call him that!" Eren slammed a fist onto the table, after that relaxing his muscles as he realized his abnormal attitude towards Mikasa's statement. "Yeah...yeah. He is."

"So what are you going to do now?"

"I.." Eren looked down as his bowl of noodles and furrowed his eyebrows. Surely he couldn't just slam Levi's head into a wall and expect him to remember everything. He wanted his answers. _Why did he leave unnoticed? Why did he forget Eren but still remembers his hometown? Why did he still wears the scarf that Eren gave him? Most importantly, he wanted the old times back. _

"I'll go find him."

Mikasa finished her noodles and got up from her seat. "You're just as hardheaded as ever, Eren."

"Whatever. I don't need you to monitor my life."

"But Eren I-"

"Just, let me do this alone. Okay?"

Mikasa frowned. So much for the "take care of Eren for me" from Carla, Eren's mother. "You mother asked me to take care of you, Eren."

"She didn't call you to decide for me." Eren blowed a few puffs of air into his hands. "I'm grown up now, Mikasa."

The raven-haired girl fluctuated with her thoughts. Is it really okay for her to let him settle this on his own?

"Come on Mikasa..." Eren beared his puppy-dog eyes at the girl. "I promise. If I don't get him to remember...then I'll be with you. Forever." he looked away from his step-sister, a frown crept over his features.

Mikasa could tell from that look that Eren's promise wasn't genuine. Deep down she knew. But who could say no to that expression? Nonchalantly, she laid a hand on Eren's head, then patted him gently. "Go then."

"Thanks Mikasa."

She watched petulantly as Eren bolted out of his apartment like a naive little child. Mikasa sighed. _No matter what Eren, I'm always behind you._

* * *

Levi walked out of the cafe after paying his bills. Sure enough, that little set of desert was able to fill his stomache. He'll have to go shop for groceries though, or else he'll have to come out and eat everytime. Not that he minded that though, he just wanted to be at home more, that's all.

He rubbed his hands together and caused enough friction to produce heat. After blowing a few more puffs of air into his hands, he tucked them back into his hoodie, regretting the fact that he didn't bring his coat with him. Finally he decided to go back to his apartment, sit by the couch while cooped up in front of the nice air warmer. It'll be suicide if he stays out here any longer while wearing in these.

Levi turned left and then right at the juction, to reach his apartment. '98' the plate read, he unlocked the door and stepped in, then jerked back once again. The boy from before was here, but how?

"Listen here..."

"Eren, Eren Jaeger."

"Listen here Jaeger." Levi was oblivious to the sudden frown that crept over Eren's features. "I don't know who you are, or how you were connected with my past, but I believe breaking into someone's apartment is illegal." he walked over to the sitting brunet, lowering his gaze down on his eyes. The brunet stared back, with a hint of boredom in his eyes.

"You really don't remember a shit huh?" Eren stood up, making their height difference visible. "Well then...here! Does this ring a bell?" he grabbed his and Levi's scarf together at once, then showing him the maple patterns on the tips. "We wore a matching pair Ri-i mean-Levi."

Levi stood there utterly confused, his arms crossed in front of his chest. _So what's the situation here now? I'm gay with this brat here? Oh, That's so great. _

_"_Look_, Jaeger._ I don't know who you are, and why you're making up stories. I would really appreciate if you wou-"

"Wanna place a bet?" Eren's eyes lightened and shone with passion.

"I don't play childish games with people who I don't know."

Eren ignored Levi's statement and continued. "Spend a week with me. If you still don't remember who I am, then I'll give up."

Levi fell silent for a moment. Spending seven days with some fucking teenager wouldn't be that bad. He had nothing to do around here, and maybe, just maybe that this brat will help me regain the memories which he lost? After all,he won't be going back to Paris after a month. "Deal."

A smirk appeared on Eren's lips. "Okay then." he stood up and walked towards Levi. "I'm Eren Jaeger, nice to meet you."

Levi reluctantly shook the hand, then shot him an impassive look. Normally the others will be scared by this, but Eren wasn't in the slightest. A beautiful smile adorned on his face, his turqoise eyes... _Don't I have an image of something of that colour inside my brain?_

"Levi."

"First stop, the mall!" Eren grabbed Levi's hand and dragged him outside, much to his disgust. He immediately pulled his hand back and tuck them in his pockets, then glared mercilessly at Eren. "Let me get my coat first."

Eren's lips drew into a pout and waited for the raven-haired man. _You used to let me cling onto you all the time._

Levi emerged from his room, wearing his black furry coat. "Okay let's go."

* * *

It was the worst decision that Levi had made.

Why did he even cared to respond to the brat anyway? He could've just grab the brunet by the collar and throw him out of his house, but he did not. This was so not him.

As Levi pushed the trolley while suffering from a gigantic headache. Eren was just acting like a stupid 5-year old child, practically shoving everything into the trolley. He walked about and sometimes trotted to the different sections in the mall, then grab the packets and boxes on the shelves. Levi sighed and grunted, an annoying look smeared across his face. Apart from the headache that Eren was giving him, every item was exactly what Levi wanted.

"Hey Levi, which one would you prefer? Coco Crunch or Honey Stars?" Eren jingled the two cereal boxes in his hands, smiling like an idiot.

"Cookie Crisps." Levi snorted.

"I got that already! This is an additional!"

Levi facepalmed. Did he really go through all this torture? _No, it's not torture..._ Levi tensed up for a moment. For an actual time in his life, he felt..._happy_.

He watched as Eren threw the box of Coco Crunch inside the trolley which was now full of treats. There's just one shocking truth: Levi likes junk food. Aside from Petra or Irvin, nobody knew this. Everyone probably thought that he only munch on veggies. Well, that's clearly a big no for Levi. How could someone who only eats veggies could be this fit? Although, eating junk food won't make you fit anyway, but still.

"Hey Rivaille," Eren tugged at his sleeve, opened his mouth then closed it again. "Levi." he corrected. "Aren't you going to buy some coffee beans?"

"Well, yes." Levi mumbled and pushed the trolley towards the powder section. _What's that brand's name again..._

_"_Here it is!" Eren held the packet of coffee beans in his hands. Levi's eyebrow twitched. _So this brat finally got something wrong... "_It's not this one." Levi browsed more of the shelves, keeping a keen eye on every label on the packets. Finally, he stopped on a crimson-wood colored packet and picked it up, shoving it into the trolley. Eren who was standing beside him, looked quite confused as he picked up the packet Levi chose.

"But you always drink this one back in the days."

Levi eyed the label on the packet which Eren was holding in his other hand. "This one's sweet. What I want is something bitter."

"Huh..." Eren scratched his head and put the packet away. "Are we done now?"

"Yeah, pretty much. Push this to the paying section." Levi ordered, which Eren quickly obeyed. _What's this feeling though...It feels like I've known this brat for years._

After the brat was gone, he walked to the sweets section, attempting to buy some chocolates for Petra. She loved eating those, especially those with walnuts. _This the least a boyfriend could do right? _Levi chose a few bars of Snickers and dark chocolate Kitkats then returned to the payment section. Just when he turned his heels...

"Omigosh Rivaillee!" a red-head hugging Levi out of the blue, making him jerk up in astonishment. He sent a flying kick towards the brunette but she swiftly dodged it, still bearing a wide grin.

"Who the fuck are you?" Levi gritted his teeth and snorted.

"I'm Hanji! Don't you remember me? Stop acting weird Rivaille~"

"I'm dead serious." Levi braced himself. _If this was true, then there's one thing that happened to him for sure, he had amnesia._

_"_Hmmm...you need to go to the hospital, I'll check you up." The red-head doctor looked at Levi in confusion. "Did you bang your head or something?"

"I didn't." he scoffed.

Hanji let out a sigh and put on a relieved expression. "You know, Eren has been missing you a whole lot since you disappeared. Where the hell did you go?"

Levi tightened his grip around the chocolate bars. _I don't remember a thing... _"I was in Paris."

"Whaaaat? Paris? How and why in the world did you go there?"

"I went there to study." Levi brushed up an excuse. _But as to how he got there...his mind was blank._

_"_Hoh...Oh look!" Hanji waved her hand frantically. There stood Eren, who was raising up an eyebrow. _Crap. I forgot about him. _

_"_Oh god...so you two have already reunited eh? That's soo sweet!" Hanji laughed maniacally. "Well, I won't bother your date anymore, bye!"

_Jesus Christ. Did she just imply that I'm gay?_

While grunting, Levi stomped towards Eren and paid for the groceries. He glanced at the boy beside him while they walked out of the mall with their hands full, who was munching on a box of chocolate sticks like an idiot. _Who are you really? What's you're connection with me?_

_"_Hey brat."

"Yes Rivaille?"

_Why did they call me Rivaille? _

"Are you going back home now? I won't serve you during dinner. Mind you."

The brunet's lips drew into a pout. "My sister's going to cook for me." He let out a small sigh and shook his head. _You know Rivaille...we actually eat our meals together very often back in the days._

"Good."

The two called a cab and went back to the apartment. As they arrived, Levi stepped out of the vehicle, suprised that Eren exited it as well. "I said, I won't let you enter my place again."

Eren rolled his eyes. "I live here too, you know."

"What?"

"Yeah, almost everybody lives here, it's close to Shinkyo High."

Levi fell into thought for a while. "Do you perhaps..." he recalled how Eren was able to enter his apartment even though it was locked. "...have a key to my room?"

The brunet smirked. "No."

**Day 1-At The Mall. -Complete**

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chap! :D Levi will slowly and gradually find out all the answers he wanted, Eren will too. Be patient! :P**


	4. Chapter 4

**First of all I would like to apologize for not updating for so long ;_; but since dem annoying exams passed I'll be able to update for frequently! And hopefully for my other fic too! ;) **

**I would like to thanks all of you who reviewed/favourited/followed! :D You readers are the best! :p**

**Here's the thing about this chapter guys...There'll be a hell lot of dialogue. I hope you don't mind. ;_; Oh and Day Two may be split up into two chapters, which I assume will also be done soon! :D **

* * *

Eren took off his shoes and walked into his apartment, feeling satisfied. Almost.

Levi was just Levi, he thought sulkily. But why did he felt that something was amiss? He ruffled through his messy brown hair and plopped down onto the sofa, somehow managed to get a glimpse of Jean in his house.

"Jean. Seriously. What are you doing here?" Eren called out, and earned a distinct 'whaaaaaaaat?' in response.

He groaned and went to the kitchen, which wasn't exactly the appropriate size to fit in like a party of people. But then, there WAS, a big gang of people in his kitchen. He stood there dumbfounded for a moment. _Oh crap, it's December 21st tomorrow! Darn I almost forgot!_

"Armin, pass me the butter. No no, give me the other one." Mikasa had her hands full on mixing the batter with an electric mixer, with Jean and Armin assisting her.

"Someone measure the sugar for me please!" Sasha called out as Connie bent over the electronic balance to look at the digits.

"Grate the oranges. Be fast." Annie worked on peeling the oranges. Reiner and Bertholdt on the other hand were chattering while preparing the ingredients.

"M-Mikasa." Eren walked nervously towards her step sister.

"What is it Eren?"

"I'm sorry I forgot about tomorrow!" Eren stammered. "Why didn't you stop me?"

"You were so eager Eren, I didn't want to make you unhappy." Mikasa gve Eren a reassuring smile. "It seems that you've had a good time did you? That's good."

"Y-yeah." Eren smiled. "So, what should I make?"

"The usual." Jean chuckled. "You're in charge with the cookies."

"Alright then," Eren's lips drew into a pout. "I want to make the cupcakes though."

"I'm in charge of the cupcakes!" Sasha shouted.

"The kids love your cookies more Eren, you're good at them." Annie stirred her dough with a big spoon. After it was smooth, she gradually added the grated oranges and stirred it again.

Eren scratched his head and smiled nervously, "Well, I suppose so."

He sprang into action immediately by laying out the necessary ingredients for ten batches of cookies. He was usually the latest to finish his treat, and the others would help him after they're done with theirs. After putting on his apron, he measured the ingredients and sifted the flour, careful not to get them flying all over the place. Ten batches was a huge number, especially for cookies. You need to make sure each of them have the same size, not to mention the time needed to lay out each of them on the tray one by one. _Baking cakes was much more easier_, Eren thought.

"Hey Eren, this time make more of those marshmallow cookies will you? Those kids absolutely loved them!" Armin said enthusiastically while he emptied his bowl onto the cake tray. "Especially those kids from Sakurano Kindergarten! Don't you miss their cute faces already?"

"Yeah, can't wait!"

~#~

After what seemed like half an eternity, Eren finally managed to get all his cookies done. After separating them into different batches, he smiled at his effort. _Not too shabby. _"All right then! Let's get on with the best part!" Eren held the sweet decorations and the cream he made in his hands. "Let's decorate!"

Mikasa worked on decorating the sugar cookies with chocolate syrup and sprinkles. Armin did the melting moments cookies, adding vanilla icing on top of them. Annie and Bertholdt on the other hand were busy topping the chocolate cookies with ground almonds, being extra cautious as to not to mess the whole thing up. Eren as always, worked on his special marshmallow cookies which the kids welcomed the most. _Who doesn't love marshmallows anyway?_ After the marshmallows on top cooled down, he poured the fudge frosting over them, creating irresistible little mounds of chocolate, peanut butter and marshmallow goodness. Sasha who was helping him was practically drooling over them, which Eren restrained her from eating them every five minutes.

"Gah! Finally done!" Everybody whooped and the slaps of high-fives were heard throughout his apartment. "Let's get all these packed up, we're leaving appoximately at seven o'clock tomorrow just like we do every year. So don't oversleep!"

"You're the one who's going to oversleep, Eren." Mikasa spurted amusingly, earning Eren a few chuckles and slaps to the back.

"Geez. I'll definitely be on time tomorrow!"

"Alright. We'll leave at seven tomorrow. Like always, I'll cut the blah blah blahs. See you all tomorrow!" Reiner the class monitor fist pumped the air while the others followed, then said their goodbyes. Eren was more then ecstatic than ever, he wasn't sure if he could sleep that night.

"Hey Eren," Sasha appeared out of the blue and whispered into Eren's ear. "Are you excited because of Lilyann?"

"Whaat?" Eren's cheeks flushed a bright red. "What are you t-talking about Sasha?!"

Mikasa threw a death glare at Sasha, enough to make the potato girl shut up. Nevertheless, Eren's visible pink didn't subdue.

Connie nudged Eren in the ribs."Come on Eren, we know you're secretly dating her."

_What the actual f-_

_"_No, that's not true!" Eren peered at Mikasa who had a mixture of shock and anger on her face. Armin on the other hand was just as shocked as her.

"How come we we don't know about that?" Armin asked, he raised an eyebrow towards Eren who was sweating like a dog.

"I said that's not true! Don't believe them Armin, Mikasa!"

"We'll find out tomorrow." Mikasa returned to her impassive self. "It's late. Go home you guys."

"Oohh...Mika moo is angry..." Sasha whispered to Connie.

"Ooohhh...Mika moo is jealous..." Connie played along.

"What. Did. You. Two. Say?"

"Nothing!" the two gathered their things and bolted out of Eren's apartment.

Eren gave a last wave to the others and retreated back to his room, leaving Mikasa and Armin to do the cleaning. That was pretty rude of him, really. But he just couldn't stand the tense atmosphere as if Mikasa's death aura was suffocating him. Sheepishly, he laid down onto his bed and placed his hand on his forehead.

_*Beep Beep*_

Eren shot up his eyelids. It was a message from Lilyann.

_-Lilyann-_

_I'm so excited yo see you tomorrow! Please don't oversleep and take care of yourself!_

_-Eren-_

_Okay sure, thanks Lil. _

Eren pushed down a few buttons and put his phone away. He fell into deep thought once again. _What am I going to do now? _He clenched his heart tightly and gritted his teeth. _What's this throbbing pain that I feel in my chest?_

* * *

"Hey Levi, what did you do when I was gone?" Petra had her eyes glued to the television but sharing a part of her concentration on Levi. They were watching some japanese anime with hideous looking man-eating naked giants which were practically ruling the land, with a number of soldiers using their flying gear to kill them. Levi thought of why it isn't called Attack On Giant Naked People with No Genitals. It was all very tragic, really. At first the male protagionist's mother got eaten, and the little brat turned emotional. Levi watched along with Petra as they sit on the couch, warming themselves up with each other's close warmth. If he counted presisely, he'd already rolled his eyes for the thirty-secondth time since the show started. It was all kill, kill, kill, kill all the titans! No, Levi wasn't interested in watching this. Furthermore what's with that "fuck all of you" attitude with the brat?

"Had visits from my old friends."

"Oh? Who is it?" Petra's eyes lightened up. "You remembered?"

"Eren Jaeger. Hanji. If I remembered their names correctly."

Petra raised an eyebrow at her boyfriend and shifted herself closer to the man. "If you say so."

They continued to watch the anime until Petra got tired, cuddling against Levi for about half an hour. Levi placed a hand on her head, then gently ruffling through her hair. He was glad that he wasn't alone. At least, he knew he wasn't. _Right?_

But what's up with that hole in his heart?

Levi sighed. He haven't found his answers yet. As for an impatient man like him, he wasn't going to just sit around and enjoy his winter break from Paris. He'll only have a month, one month to find out about his past, and supposedly the occupant of the void.

10.00 a.m. It's late. Levi murmured and closed his eyes for a moment, letting all the tiredness sink into him. It has been a long day. Not to mention he'll meet the crazy brat from yesterday again. That irritating, stubborn, childish, sunshine, radiating, wait...what?

*Beep

"Hm, who is it?" Levi fished out his phone from his pocket and raised an eyebrow. There on his clear glass screen displayed: (1) message from Eren.

_How in titan's flesh did he get my number? And wait, did I even save his number in my phone?_

Eren: Tomorrow we'll go to Sakurano Village, you coming?

_Okay. Now this brat wants me to follow him to some country-area that I don't know. That's great._

Levi: Where the hell is that?

Eren: You don't remember either. Hm. It's a place Shinkyo High's students visit every December 1st. For charity.

_Another piece of lost memory? Seriously, the doctors said that there's nothing wrong with me though._

Levi: I'm going. But I'm bringing a friend.

Eren: ...that girl? With the peach-coloured hair?

Levi: Yes.

Eren: ...Oh. Meet me at the school, at seven tomorrow.

Levi: Fine.

*beep*

Levi shut his phone and connected it to the charger beside the nightstand. _Sakura-no...Nevermind I'll just board the bus or a cab. Oh yeah. I needa tell Petra. _

Levi swung his legs off the bed and got off his feet, cracking a few hip bones to make him feel comfortable. He ruffled his hair lazily and glanced down at his watch.

10:15

_I'm sure she hasn't slept yet._

Levi walked out of the room still with the soft scarf wrapped around his neck. I was getting so cold. Nevertheless, the scarf was quite comfy itself. Levi carried himself sluggishly to the room Petra was in, suprised to hear talking while he leaned against the door.

"Hey Petra." he whispered as he saw the girl on the phone. She turned around to meet his gaze, suddenly a bewildered look crept over her features as she quickly covered her palm over the speaker. "Yes Levi?"

Huh, funny.

"I'm visiting to Sakurano Village tomorrow morning, coming?"

"Where is that?" Petra raised an eyebrow, question marks floating on top of her head.

"I don't know."

"Why do you want to go?" more question marks.

"I'm meeting an old friend." Levi absent mindedly scratched his nape. "So?"

"Uhmm...I think you should go alone?" the peach-haired girl chuckled nervously. She whispered something inaudible to the receiver and tapped the End Call button. Levi was slightly confused for awhile, but then dismissed the idea that was swimming inside his head. "Okay then. Well, goodnight."

* * *

**Seriously, if I continue this I wouldn't know where to stop. Sorryy! ~.~ Tell me your thoughts on dis chapter! ;) I'll be seeing you! **


End file.
